


【Translation】Fever In The Deep

by suirin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Omega Verse, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili倒霉的是个Omega，并且发情期来了</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Translation】Fever In The Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fever In The Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/741183) by [windchijmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windchijmes/pseuds/windchijmes). 



_这就是命_ 。

这话旁人跟他讲了一遍又一遍，多少年来他并不驳斥。

他早练就充耳不闻的本领，这样不也活了六十年：周围环绕的男性固然尊他一声殿下，但自然赋予他们的体格可比他健美太多了。当然他可以继续过他现有的小日子—

_只要发情热别来烦他。_

直到会议就绪他都没注意到。征兆率先出现在小腹。一股陌生的暖意伸出毒藤，慢条斯理缠绕上他体内每一根神经。他以为自己只是不舒服，现在看来这念头实在是可笑。如此重要的成年仪式翻来覆去被人灌输了多少年，到头来他居然以为自己生病了。

他当然不会提起自己犯傻的事儿，那只会加倍放大他这出人生悲喜剧。 _Fili，生于Durin王室的Omega_ 。宫廷大臣们为此胡编乱造了一通，把Fili性别的错置统统归咎给了造物主的疏忽。Fili倒是觉得，这不过是上天跟他开了个残忍的玩笑。不管怎么说，诸神毕竟也有歹毒的时候。

正因如此，他才会一脚踏入议会厅，还放眼打量起来自戴尔的使节。就在这个节骨眼上，那股暖意毫无预警地着了起来，他的第一个发情期不约而至。

血管里奔涌的滚烫像是流动的火。他眼前发白，猛地伸手扶墙好稳住身体，就一拍心跳的工夫，疼痛消失了，腹中 _炽热的渴求_ 却觉醒了。

矮人大臣们立即绷紧神经，一部分人转身投来责难的眼神。这些都是Beta，视他为破绽的Beta，责备他发情期来得不是时候，担心他成为潜在冲突根源的Beta。剩下那一两个Omega立刻发觉自己人出了问题，动身朝他走来。

即便Fili摇摇欲坠，他照样能把他们瞪得停在原地。他们和他虽然同处于一个社会阶层，但这并不表明他们就是友非敌。有的人只忠于自己的Alpha，其余的只觊觎超出自身生理角色的权力。

他信不过他们，就像不能信任 _Alpha_ 。繁衍后代和争夺配偶是他们与生俱来的权力，所以他们最强壮也最傲慢，同样也最 _危险_ 。没有哪个身处发情期的Omega抗拒得了他们，这跟飞蛾扑火是一个道理。

而议会厅里的Alpha只有两个：Thorin与Kili。他的 _舅舅和弟弟_ 。

亲族之间的肉体关系早就是公开的秘密，矮人对此向来睁一只眼闭一只眼。但Fili绝不允许这种事发生在自己身上，他打心眼里抵触和Alpha结合。要是结合意味着往后会被关在孤山山腹的居所一直到死，那他宁可不跟任何矮人上床。

心脏砰砰砰地跳，他站在那里，完全动弹不得。早被警告过了，或者说是被训练，被敲打进骨子里。他耳中回响起母亲的话“突然进入发情期的时候，千万不能在外面被人逮到”，这时的他实在太脆弱了。

他现在的确不在外面， _但他也没觉得有多安全_ 。

戴尔使团已经不重要了。人类不同于矮人，不存在矮人社会天然固有的力量不对等问题。让Fili恐慌的是，他的视野急剧缩窄，目所能视的只剩下身旁这两个Alpha。看得到，听得见，闻得着——不管是从Thorin轩昂的面容，还是Kili顽劣却俊朗的五官。从未如此关注过的容貌在Fili陷入混乱的大脑一跃排到了最高等级。

Thorin，年长，Alpha， _埃尔波尔之王_ 。举手投足都显露出王者之气以及钢铁般的意志。他体格高大，胸膛宽阔，四肢健壮。Thorin有多么令人敬畏，就有多么诱人性致勃发。

还有去年刚刚成年的Kili。这具Alpha的躯体正年轻，没定型，然而已经充满了诱惑性。他有着和Thorin一样阴沉又激烈的神情，完全不受王族责任义务的约束，性情极其霸道。

这才叫Fili害怕呢，他想要他们，眼跟前最强壮的两个Alpha。

Fili既兴奋又恐惧，就快喘不过气儿了。他准备逃走，但他的身体不肯就范，腿间那东西硬挺挺的。趁着Alpha们还没嗅出发情的味道，他必须离开这里，把自己锁起来。 _非离开不可_ 。

他飞快转过身——

“Fili，”Thorin叫住他。

真的是出于条件反射，Fili感觉自己好像被抽了一鞭子，指甲抠进从刚才就一直没撒手的石墙。Thorin神情泰若，给了Fili希望，也许， _也许——_

结果Thorin彻底愣住了。他神态举止的变化如同涟漪般难以察觉。歪头的角度，扬起的鼻尖， _他在嗅_ 。Thorin用眼神盯进Fili肉里，瞳孔较往常张大了一圈，两汪无底深潭似的眼睛传递着保你欲仙欲死的承诺。 _他知道了_ 。

察觉气氛有异，Kili猛地朝舅舅扭过头，随后是 _Fili_ 。毫不避讳露出亢奋的渴望。瞳孔放大，鼻翼鼓张，呼吸沉重，动身就要往他这边走，被Thorin一把搭住胳臂，揪了回去。

会议开始，使团就绪，Thorin牢牢攥住Kili把他押回座位。Fili目不斜视，借故离开。两个Alpha用耙子似的目光上下犁过他全身，他实在不想看亲眼看见这场无声之战。

Fili以最快速度逃了出去，溜进迷宫般的走廊寻求保护。  
++++++++++  
热辣的眼神注视着Omega的逃之夭夭。六十岁才到来的发情期着实少见，正如同夜间才悄然绽放的花。然而和世间全部罕有的绽放一样，当发情期最终降临时，它来到的汹汹势头让人虚弱，将流连不散的情热铺向四面八方。

Alpha们绝不会错过。

Thorin从容拒绝了使团增进贸易往来的提议，而Kili毫不委婉地质问他原因。每当Kili胡乱找些借口企图离开议会厅，都被Thorin一一驳回，坚持要他留下来学习谈判。

两人用遮掩的凶狠眼神周旋着，吐出的每个字眼都燃烧着恶毒的挑衅。戴尔的使团不安地变换着坐姿，他们感知到了怨愤的滋长却完全说不出缘由。

同时他们又在试探对方，鼻腔里情热的味道撩人尖锐，每个Alpha都在刺探谈判桌上的薄弱环节，伺机退席去完成他们必须完成的使命：追踪围捕自己的猎物。  
+++++++  
他差点跟 _自个儿家里_ 迷了路。他脚底打绊，一个跟头栽在地上，感觉肺里空气一股脑全被挤了出去。半晌过去，Fili只能躺在原地，挣扎着收复自己的理智和身体。浑身滚烫，呼吸短促。

琢磨过来自己又犯了傻，他强撑起身子，两手贴住沁凉岩壁，凭借雕刻出纹路的石头做路引，一直摸到私人处所的大门才安下心来。几乎是把自己扔进门去。

有了私人房间的庇护，他嘶嘶啦啦地慢慢抽进一口气。我经验老道——他对自己说，关于如何应对发情期。只要锁紧房门，禁止身体自作主张，把他献给离得最近的Alpha就可以。但Fili实在（并且痛苦无比地）没有料到，他不得不严防死守的居然是自己的亲舅舅和弟弟。然而他抵死不会承认，正因如此，他的情热才 _一波高过一波_ 。三人体内流着相同的血。每根血管都叫嚣着榨干他们的饥渴。而且他知道对方亦如是。他见识过他们的神情，嗅到了他们的淫欲，相比之前跟其他Omega调情时的表现可谓来势汹汹。

Fili哆嗦着抓住门闩。强忍着体内翻江倒海近乎于不适的欲望，别上第一道后转而是第二道。就在碰到第三道的瞬间，他像被烫到似的，激灵一下子缩回手。

也就是在这时，Alpha的雄性气息如同潮水一般淹没了他的感官。

Fili一头磕在门上，死死闭上双眼。刚才便已经充血肿胀的东西，现在在他裤子里跃跃欲试， _硬得要命_ 。一门之外的Alpha更是被他加倍躁动的香气撩拨得低吼出声。

“开开门，Fili。”

Fili咬紧牙关，迫使自己离门远点儿。他必须， _他必须如此_ 。浑身的神经都在尖叫，他的身体想跟几步开外的Alpha大战八百回合。那真是 _触手可及_ 啊。需求和恐惧把Fili烧得眼前一片朦胧猩红，紧盯着两道绊上的门闩。非顶住不可，这两道门闩是他和Alpha之间的全部阻隔。

第一下撞门声像条响鞭似的抽裂了空气，门板在合页上瑟瑟发抖。

Fili的小心脏一下窜到嗓子眼，狂乱地来回扫视自己的房间。

第二下撞得更狠，大门因此轰然而开，门板拍在墙上，撞得木屑飞溅。来者紧跟其后，以同样凶残的力道把门摔回原位。

Fili摸到书桌，抓紧了桌沿。 _居然被只Alpha困在他自己的房间里_ 。

“你干嘛不让我进来，Fili？”听他在这里佯装镇定。平常那张讨喜脸蛋上的表情可不是那么回事。 _饥渴_ 。

Fili咽了口吐沫，刮得喉咙生疼。平板的嗓音完全掩饰了他体内呼啸的情热风暴。“走开。你现在不正常， _Kili_ 。”

Kili刹住脚步，瞬间闪过一抹受伤纠结的神情。“你知道在我心里，你我之间的身份差异向来不是问题。”

“我也是这么想的。但某些外界因素已经超出咱们的掌控了。”话虽如此，但Fili感觉得出他逐渐衰弱的决心。拒绝Kili一向不是他的拿手好戏。

“什么也没变，你照样是我哥。”

“ _什么_ 都变了。”Fili嗓音沙哑，染上了恳求的意味。“你真该看看自己的脸，还有舅舅他——”

听到另一个Alpha被提起，Kili倏地扬高脑袋，眯缝起眼睛，年轻的脸孔好似镶嵌进两块火石。“ _Thorin_ ,”他嘶嘶地挤出那个名字。“他想扣住我，”嘴角一咧，笑得凶狠无比。“他想把你留给他自己呢。可惜了他有责任在身，牵制不了我。”微笑扭曲变形，透着股野性难驯。

和个放浪小婊子似的，Fili感觉欲火中烧。他喜欢因他而起的主权之争，疯狂的喜悦直直插到他神智最深处。这就对了，让Alpha们大打出手，为了占有他打得头破血流——Fili一刀斩断自己的邪恶念头，感觉糟透了。“我不想这样。”他郁闷地说。

“你想的，”Kili放软了调子责备道。那么温情脉脉，那么直勾勾的眼神。“求你了，我来让你舒服舒服。我知道你都快难受死了。发情期嘛。”

Fili摇晃脑袋，信不过自己的嘴巴。

“我能把它们全赶走呢，”Kili迈开步子靠近他，好整以暇地兜了一个弧。

Fili随着对方的动作而动作，保证他在自己视线范围以内，并且留出了逃走的角度。太累人了。他差点就要一头扎进Kili怀里去。那高大结实的身体，长外套下隆起、运动的薄薄肌肉。它们召唤着Fili，把他脑袋里搞得轻飘飘的，成了一团浆糊。

“我可以用舔舔你哟，吻遍你的全身上下。抚摸你，缓解你的熊熊欲火。”Kili的语调越是温情，Fili的身子越是颤得凶猛。他更用力地抓住手里的木头，就跟能从那东西里汲取力量似的。

“Kili，不要。”Fili嗫嚅着。

“我会用我的阳具塞满你，让你怀上我的种儿，标记你——”

“ _住口！”_

“你是我的。”

哦，听听他话里的妒忌和占有欲。Fili垂下头，发出渴望的呻吟。马哈尔在上， _他想要_ 。

人影骤然模糊，Fili确实瞧见了，只迟了一拍心跳那么晚。他举起双臂抵挡，但Kili的身体直接撞了过来。两人疯狂的扭打着，Kili凭借体重把Fili摁在桌上，后背触到桌面的同时，纸页散得到处都是，有的落在了地上。曾几何时他们的身高还都相差无几，现在Kili可比他高出将近半个头，何况着力点在他那边，正好把Fili的手腕钉在他脑袋两侧。Fili的脚悬着，够不着地。他想的是甩开Kili，做到的却是贴着他身子扭动辗转。下腹贴合，狂热，硬挺。

所以Fili不动弹了，在Kili身下胸膛剧烈地起起伏伏。两人眼睛都睁得大大的，写满了震惊，好像还没能完全搞清情况。Kili险险抓着自身节制的尾巴尖儿，垂眼盯着Fili瞧，瞳仁近乎全黑。他硬了。Fili感觉到对方充血的阳具紧贴在自己大腿内侧，烫得像个烙铁。Alpha的突然来袭将Fili严严实实地裹进了欲望里，Kili往他两腿间挤进来了一条腿，暖呼呼的鼻息喷在他脸上，而他只能发出呻吟。

“Fili…”

Fili闭上眼睛，就跟这样能抵挡Kili似的，结果当然无功而返。Kili毫不留情地用腿磨蹭着他腿间的肿胀，刺激它抽动，将他撩拨得情欲高涨，化作一滩春水，颤抖着，喘息着。嘴唇寻求着许可，印在Fili的颌骨，下巴颏儿和脖子。Fili的腿自作主张缠住了Kili。

“我好想要你……”Kili听起来是那么脆弱而痛苦。

Fili应声打开双眼，Kili的脸由朦胧转为焦点。那种纯粹的饥渴美得叫人心疼，只为Fili一个人。Fili的理智彻底停转，凑上去舔了舔Kili唇角，其实他也不知道自己在干什么。

Kili的自控力断了弦儿。表情像头野生动物，眼里亮晶晶的闪着光，Kili抓住Fili的外套狠狠一扯，衣服钩子挨个崩坏。然后是皮料上衣，接着很快轮到薄薄的底衫，撕扯开露出白皙战栗的皮肤。第一次有人用舌头和牙齿碰触Fili的脖子，他投降了，偏过头，因为Kili的啃咬发出哀号。满足感沿着Fili脊椎一路下滑，逐步瓦解他的防线。就是这个，从这个Alpha身上他想要的就是这个——被占有，被使用，被标记。

手腕重获自由后，Fili抓住Kili的脖子，肩膀也行，或者哪个能稳住自己的部位都可以。理智中清醒的那部分尖叫着我不想要，可他需要这个就像需要空气本身。嘴巴掠过Kili冒着胡茬的下巴，舌尖尝到了精壮的味道。磨蹭不休的躯体间挑衅此消彼长，和发情的动物一样供养对方的狂热。

Fili体内的情热已经达到顶峰，Kili两手万分饥渴地在他身上游移。他撕掉对方的长裤，连着靴子一起褪下去后，用覆着老茧的滚烫手心包裹住Fili完全挺立的阳具。Fili抽了口气，尽可能张开腿，向着粗糙的爱抚挺送上臀。Kili的手活很是无情，汲着体液朝尖端上涌，引着同样的润泽冲刷甬道而过。Fili噎得透不过气，只好靠呻吟表示鼓励，感觉腿间流淌出一片粘腻。他打开了身体，自带润滑，为的是自己的弟弟。

“瞧你，为我准备得多么妥当……”Kili一边啄吻着Fili瑟瑟的身体，一边喃喃着。“这么 _湿_ 全是因为我的老二。”

有那么一瞬间，短暂而歇斯底里的一瞬间，Fili明白自己会为了任何一个Alpha的老二汁水横流，变成只听从身体召唤的无脑肉块。“ _进来_ ……”他再也受不了了，手指插到Kili发间缠绕在一起，对他太过敏感的身体而言，就连这些深色的发丝都像小指头一样在他身上摸索。“要你的老二进来，现在。 _马上_ 。”

Kili体内Alpha的部分成为了主宰。他梗起脖子，深深嗅取Fili的 _顺服_ ——那好比一剂猛烈的春药。胸口翻滚起一股隆隆的胜利狂喜。他拉过Fili一条腿放到自己肩上，打开了那瑟瑟发抖的躯体，使得Fili股间泛着湿润光泽的褶皱一览无余。另一只手已经去往自己的长裤，拉开系带，露出阳具。

Fili瞬间口干舌燥。Kili并不是完全发育成熟的Alpha，不过他的男根依旧粗而长，随着兴奋而抽动，渴望大干一场。他单手握住自己，头部抵在Fili的入口。插入的过程很单一很纯粹：兽欲。喉咙滚动出兽性的噪音，夹杂着来自Fili的沙哑呻吟。

挺疼的。Fili从没为任何人雌伏过。刺痛疼得他胸口发紧，体内的润滑并不足以缓解这次入侵。然而痛中又有那么一丝丝快感，渴切又尖锐。他被填满了，而且Kili对他紧致甬道的开发，那感觉 _前所未有的好_ 。

“Kili…” 他语无伦次，指甲抠进书桌里。

“嘘……对不起……嘘……”Kili欺身上来啮咬Fili的喉咙，嘶嘶着道歉和命令。“会好的……嘘……”亲吻是温存的，像轻轻鼓动的羽翼一样拂过Fili高热的皮肤。

“不要停……”Fili盲目地转过头获得更多的爱抚，用嘴唇擒住Kili的。腿抵入Kili肩头，要伴侣再近一些。

“你不能……别， _别停_ ……”随着Kili终于齐根没入，其余恳求也迷失在了连串哭泣一样的叫喊之中。

Kili又是一声低吼，较之前更为深沉，震动传遍了他全身。这个人已经不是Kili。他举高Fili的腿使他门户大开，拔出来再重新插回到那个融化般滚烫的地方，节奏暴虐，顶得两人一起前后搓动。而其中一次刺戳途中，他的阳具击中了Fili的敏感点。

快感可谓突如其来，白光闪闪，Fili在涟漪中低声哀鸣。察觉Fili叫喊中意味的 _差异_ ，Kili铁石心肠地一再撞击那里，用种阴沉的满足打量在桌上无助挣扎的Fili。他弯下身，好让Fili绝望的手臂环住自己，对方的指甲一路刮过他的脖子，Kili仰起头，亮出牙齿。持续袭来的感官/疼痛/快感三重浪潮之下，Fili已然近乎失神，而Kili誓要吞噬一切的饥渴则占据了他全部身心。他记得自己像张折断的弓似的朝Kili弓起腰，嘴中念着Kili的名字——

高潮不期而至。Fili _还没碰自己半根手指头_ 便急坠而下，夹在两人中间的阳具就这么喷发了。眼前一黑，他跌回到桌面，剧烈释放令他全身发软。所有声响都卡在胸口，不知他是怎么做到继续呼吸的。他断断续续喘出口气儿，这时的Kili越操越深，干得他过度敏感的身体蹭过整个桌面。用不了太久；Kili就快到了。他策动自己越过分野的同时，目光一直没有离开Fili的脸。

随后Kili向后甩过头，发出刺耳的呻吟，头发狂野放浪地披在肩上，垂在胸前。Fili听到自己呻吟着回应了他的Alpha的高吼，音量不大，但同样肉欲。一道热流将种子汩汩地喷射在Fili体内深处，数量充沛的液体涂满了内里。Fili垂下眼皮，干哑的呜咽溢出嘴唇。感觉好得罪恶好得恶心，体内充满了他的Alpha的种子。

他知道接下来该来的是什么。他得和Kili保持这个状态有一会儿工夫，束缚在一起。他已经感觉到Kili的阳具开始成结，马上就——

Kili忽然全身僵硬，后颈汗毛竖立，眼中懒散的温情暖意迅速消退。他着急地从Fili体内退了出来。

穿过餍足的迷蒙恍惚，暖意又偷偷溜回了Fili的小腹中。

Fili猛地挑开眼皮，困惑极了，因为身体感知到有危险逼近。鼻腔接收到了另一种味道，好比空气中凭空多了条口子，微妙地在他周遭撕了道裂口出来。

还有一个Alpha就在附近。

摔坏的大门缓慢、坚决地打开了。

Fili基本没剩什么力气，但他还是强迫自己用手肘撑起身子。他失焦的双眼发现Kili面朝门洞，双肩后收，正好挡住Fili的视线害他看不到来者。不过Fili其实根本用不着看。他 _认识_ 那个气味。

他听到Kili不管不顾地叫道：“他是我的！”

Thorin的声音从门口传来，肉欲，深沉，轻柔地在房内震动着。“ _咱们的_ ，”他说。三个字足以。  
++++  
不要急，慢慢来。

Thorin仰起头，又嗅着检查了下气味。淫靡交合产生的辛辣气息在这密闭房间里甜得发腻。马上他的鼻子从这气味的掩盖下，挑拣出另一种香气——甜丝丝的，Omega发情时的诱人味道。而且不是随便哪个Omega。那是Durin家的一员，跟他和Kili有着相同的血与肉。它锦上添花，把发情期变成威力可怕、叫人迷醉的引诱，只消一眼——

就能看出Kili为此彻底着了魔。因为占有一个Omega而催生出的原始、沸腾的快感，那张青春脸蛋依旧满面潮红，并且厚颜无耻要捍卫自己的奖品。 _傻孩子_ 。

Thorin根本没打算小心行事，他堂而皇之进入房间，步态都是算计好的。既然Kili后背挺直撅着嘴，执意如此，Thorin一把揪住他领口，摇晃起来。 _很用力。_ 是惩罚。 _给他上一课_ 。他把Kili拖到一边，居高临下瞪着他，不发一言，然后才上前享用他们共有领土上属于自己的那一份。

Fili早就起身，来回扫视这两个Alpha，碧蓝的眼中又是难过又是慌乱。他的外衣松松垮垮拢在身上，撕裂的布料遮掩住的地方比露出来的还少。他一手揪着前襟，徒劳地试图隐藏自己的裸体。金发凌乱地披在肩头，仿佛蒙尘的黄金。出于本能的自我保护，他像头被逼进墙角的小动物似的，躲开不让Thorin靠近。两眼眯成条缝子，先是瞅瞅Kili，然后是Thorin，这么一场野蛮交合后他居然还有力气挑衅。

“别动，”Thorin沉声命令道，训诫和劝导时他用的也是这副口吻。既平静粉饰了表面，又没有出卖他泄露半点兽欲。没有这点收放自如的本事，他也不会去分享伴侣。

Fili紧紧抿住嘴唇，听从了他，用尽全身的力量让自己待在原处。Thorin朝那头蓬乱金发抬起手，见Fili躲闪便顿了顿，然后才用手指慢慢滑到打结处，用种刻意的温柔将它们梳通，直到颤抖缓和了下去，Fili用头贴向了Thorin掌心。Thorin谨慎地放低了手，包裹住他的下巴颏。他抬起Fili的脸要他面对自己，态度坚决，不允许任何逃脱的企图。

“为什么？”Fili平静地问他。嗓音中恢复了少许强硬。

Thorin用拇指轻柔地划过Fili的颧骨。“你不知道我等这一天等了究竟有多久，而 _Kili_ 等了又有多久，即便他还没有学会控制自己的本能冲动。” 说完严厉地瞥了那年轻的Alpha一眼。

意料之中，Kili用低吼作为回答，表示我难以苟同。没有Alpha能忍受其他同类碰触自己配偶的侮辱。

但这是 _Thorin_ ，哪怕他是他的亲外甥，哪怕他是个雄壮有力，有权申张的Alpha，他也必须服从。

“可过后——你们就要把我锁在山底，一辈子不见天日了。”语调是何等的苦涩。他的眼睛因为饱含泪水而闪亮。

“不会的，”Thorin将他拉到跟前，在先前摩挲过的颧骨上印了一个吻。“你想去哪里都可以，只要在我们视线范围以内。这样我们才好保护你不受威胁，需要时舒缓你的欲求。你才是我们最珍贵的财宝，比这里任何一颗宝钻都更珍贵。”

Fili抖着嘴唇，Thorin很明白这场争斗正如何将他软化。不同于大多数Omega，Fili生于皇室。凌驾贫民之上的自主权和所处阶级拥有的权势是他与生俱来的权力。然而就像Kili为了超越其他Alpha，这只雏鸟从今往后注定无时无刻不在挑战中度过，Fili同样需要重塑理想、原则，作为成年Omega定义新生活。

来日方长，Thorin会教会他俩所有的必学之物。而眼下，第一堂课就是开始彻底占有他的Omega。

自Thorin进门起，两人就承受着滋长的情欲的敲打。Fili合上双目，似乎在等待Thorin的领导。 _好孩子_ ，这念头砰的就跳进Thorin脑子里。

留神着（坐在床边石凳，气哼哼瞪着他们的）Kili，Thorin带领他的黄金Omega接了个吻。

Fili狠狠地别开脸，不过Thorin可是很强硬的，他的唇碾过Fili的，直等到它们张开来发出轻轻的一声，就像个为主宰Alpha献上自己的好Omega。但Fili有他的抵抗，用舌头和Thorin角斗，挠过Thorin胸口的双手似乎没决定好到底是要推开他还是拉近他。Thorin可不许他一直怕下去。他用十足的占有欲索取男孩儿的嘴唇，一只手挪到Fili脑后，另一只爱抚着他的脸颊。亲吻是接连不断的，中间几乎没有喘息的间隔，滚烫的唇舌织成一张细细密密爱抚的网，怀中的Fili最终还是软化，欠过头咕哝着要求更多。

Thorin选在这时抽身而退，任凭Fili红肿着嘴唇，欲求不满得眼睛发亮。他并没有反抗Thorin剥掉他的外套，反而随着失去剩余的衣物倦怠地叹了口气，赤条条地待在Thorin臂弯中。他身子微微一抖，扭过头好让Thorin低头磨蹭他的脖子和肩头，很快又被对方的手吓得直倒抽气，被撑着放回到桌上。Throin推高他的腿，让两脚落在桌沿。他藏起脸蛋，觉得怕死了丢死人了——这种完全开放的姿态让Thorin _一览无余。_

Thorin细细检查着Fili每一寸身体，按捺了一肚子火气。看吧，Kili的杰作：遍布Fili胸口的抓伤，大腿承受激情洗礼过后留下的淤痕。 _缺乏经验_ 的毛头小子。Thorin低沉地咕哝。然而情况终归可能糟糕千百倍，即便Fili被蹂躏得如此凄惨，他还是知道Kili在情欲上脑的情况下已经尽可能温柔了。Thorin听说过，也亲眼见过，一个狂热无节制的Alpha能把伴侣摧残成什么样子。Fili受了伤，但那不过是些皮肉伤，很快就会自行愈合。

还有一处Thorin务必要一探究竟，不过动手前他先拉过Fili的手臂，将它们环在了自己肩上。这个姿势似乎有助于他平静，也方便自己捧住他的臀瓣，将其开启。年轻人闷着头磕磕绊绊叫出声音，Thorin把牢手中的软肉，深深吸入Fili体液混合后的味道，以及Kili释放物的麝香气。

年轻Alpha的吼声划裂空气。他又一次被激怒了，很不开心，生气Thorin弄乱他的标记。Thorin对此并不理会，全身心都扑在Fili股间那个红肿蠕动的穴口上。那里闪着粘腻的水光，因为Thorin按压进两侧的拇指而保持在开放状态，流淌出更多黏液。一根手指划过褶皱的肌肉，为自己涂抹裹好润滑，一口气推进去直没指根。

Fili忍不住惨兮兮地哼了声，面色潮红，被卷土重来的情热冲得瞳孔放大。那根手指在里头搅拌起来，他先是一颤，后来抖个不停。活儿干得很彻底，Thorin整整在蠕动的内壁上摸索了一圈，确认好里面没有受伤，又为Fili的欲火添油加醋。手指开始在那个甜蜜小洞里进进出出，许诺着可以给你更多。

Fili腿间的阳具逐渐坚硬，在Thorin的热情注视下抽动着挺立起来。

“Thorin……”Fili声音小小的，带着哭腔。重新完全充血的勃起怒张鲜红地贴在肚皮。“我要……我想要嘛……”

“好乖好乖，”Thorin边哄着边抽出手，把Fili的睾丸捧在掌心掂量过后，包裹住柱身，肉块紧绷绷滚烫烫的手感让他很是着迷。承受着强势抚弄的年轻矮人发出各种撩人又饥渴的声响。“过来我这儿，”Thorin终于发话，把Fili收拢进自己怀里。他的Omega准备好了。

Fili偎在Thorin胸口，被他抱起来往床的方向去。黄金男孩简直是急不可耐。他将Fili放到亚麻床单上，拨开他的手脚，跪在那颤颤巍巍的大腿中间。Fili甚至无需触碰。Omega就那么无助地瞅着他，仿佛自己已经被进入了似的。

Thorin很满意，现在他终于可以肆意卸下伪饰，整个身体都蓄势待发。浓眉之下，双眼眯起，目光贪婪。唇角缓慢勾出一抹饿狼似的笑，含义无关于欢乐，反而让人觉得大难当头。解禁的欲望和任何一个Alpha一样炽热，或许还 _更猛烈_ 了呢，既然镣铐已经全部解除。

他果断地除去衣物，速度却是刻意放缓的。这不单关系到姿态，更是炫耀性表演。Fili瞪大眼睛，神情渴望，Thorin很明白他看到了什么：一个成熟的Alpha，健壮，孔武有力，有着厚实的肩膀，结实的胸膛以及有力的双腿。身上覆盖着深色毛发，胸口和腿间的尤其粗硬。前胸的如尼文纹身昭显了此乃Alpha之首，既是向Omega展现其勇猛，也是对其他Alpha的警告。

他跪坐着挺直身子，阳具因为充血和情欲色泽深沉，朝上挺撅着，而且还在变得更硬。那上头筋脉隆起，头端粗大，热乎乎的，吐露出最初几粒种子。

年少Alpha斜靠在椅子里，一手隔着长裤抚弄前面顶起的小帐篷。他的呼吸很浅，看起来似乎为这交合仪式弥散至房间每个角落的紧绷张力陶醉了。他坚定地迎上Thorin的目光，并在对方的迎战下退下阵来，但那只是暂时，目前他姑且满足于观赏。

无声的力量之争遭到破坏，始作俑者是只摇摇晃晃的手，抓在Thorin前胸。Thorin不再理会Kili，攥过Fili的手腕送到唇边。牙齿嵌进那里的细皮嫩肉，鼻间嗅的是脉搏搏动传来的热气。他弯下腰用单手撑住自己，Fili掐着他肩头，朝上弓起腰，完全迷失在了自然需求当中。

Kili在呻吟，为他这份臣服而倾倒的可不止一人。Thorin顿了顿，心中每一丁点的意志力都用在了压制体内那个咆哮的大漩涡。手掌已然捧起了Fili的脸，挨着他的嘴唇问他。

“要拒绝我吗？”

“拜托……”Fili想抬起身，但Thorin摁住了他。“求你了……我想要。”他辛苦地喘息着，似乎每吐出一个字眼都花费了他好大力气。“你——我要 _你_ 。”

Thorin笑容中写满了胜利。“很好。”他握着Fili胯骨把他翻了个个儿，摩擦过勃起的亚麻床单从他喉咙中榨出连串细微的呻吟。恩赐的摩擦到此为止，Thorin单手环过他的腰，拽高下身有待占领。

蓄势待发的巨物挤进Fili股间，感到那禁忌之所正逐渐为自己敞开，搏动得愈加凶猛。 _甜丝丝的小Omega_ 。身下的胸膛中传来低低哑哑的嘶吼，搐动的入口被Thorin推挤着楔进去后，音量更是沉下不少。随着身体二度被硕大的阴茎头攻陷，只不过这次是Thorin的，Fili拱起后腰，头向后仰。Thorin压低身子，完全笼罩住Fili的娇小身形，用结实的大腿和强壮的手臂撑住自己。一只手揪着Fili的头发朝后扯，把他整个身体绷紧，迎接Thorin侵入更深处的阳具。也许让Kili来打头炮还是有好处的。Fili体内完全不知抵抗，积极响应各种挑逗。

“坏孩子太贪心，”Thorin贴在Fili耳边低喃着狎昵的下流话。“你就这么需要有人来塞满你，而且还得经常塞满你，是不是？”笑声像丝绸般柔滑。“尝到我的老二了，嗯？”Thorin狠狠干了几下，每一次都整根拔出来又塞回去，靠这暴虐的快感折磨Fili。“Kili瞧着呢。”他加重手劲儿，直等到Fili刷的睁开眼睛。

椅子里的Alpha少年眼巴巴瞅着Thorin猛操Fili，看起来可怜极了。他的裤子已经褪至膝窝，被周遭交合产生的辛辣色欲气息折磨得不行，张着腿正用手疯狂地上下撸动。

哽咽的呜声溢出Fili的嘴唇，因为羞耻也因为兴奋，被第二个Alpha如此毫不避讳地无情掠夺。Thorin单臂支撑着他的体重，他自己的手攥了满把的亚麻床单，虽然被揪扯住头发，他还是成功偏过头去好让Thorin亲吻在他的太阳穴。如此温柔劝诱着Fili折腰匍匐在Thorin脚下，然而Thorin粗暴沉重的刺戳是那么刺耳，睾丸拍击臀瓣的声响又是那么下流肉欲。

“放手吧，把你自己给我。你想射出来的……”Thorin倾吐着邪恶的引诱，牙齿舌头刮擦过Fili皮肤，最终咬进他后颈。他保持住这个姿势，上面咬着Fili的脖子，下面不停的钉敲进去。

Fili再一次闭紧双眼，感官冲击彻底撕毁了他的理智。他绝望地点点头。

“听话的小东西……”Thorin放开他，嘴唇从脖子蹭到脸颊。“让自己射吧……快啊……”每句话的间隔就是一记插入，快感凶猛袭来之下，Fili几乎扭曲变形。“握住自己的阴茎……”嘴唇划过Fili的耳廓，划过上面披散着的金发。

Fili哆嗦着摸向自己腿间，那里晃来晃去的阳具一直没人搭理，而此时Thorin是他唯一的支撑。他把自己握在手心，差点哭了出来，Thorin不过发出了一道命令而已，“现在就射”，Fili就尖叫起来，刺激过度的勃起喷射出浓稠的白浆，弄得到处都是。第二波高潮之凶残和第一回不分伯仲。泪水从闭紧的眼角渗了出来，Thorin等在那里将它们舔去，上瘾地吞下品尝他的欢愉和痛苦。

“真美……”Thorin咕哝道。他挺直腰杆，一手扶住Fili的屁股，越来越用力的抽插，被男孩紧绷绷的火热身体吮吸着去往高潮。他听到Kili喷了自己一手时的低沉嘶吼，感觉到Fili四肢无力，瘫倒在床——

于是他放纵自己愈发凶残的频率，被兽欲和繁殖的冲动占据。最后又干了两下，他的阳具根部开始膨胀，挤压起Fili的内壁。

黄金男孩哼哼两声，抖得停不下来，体内那根阴茎将他扩张，给他撑紧，最终卡在深处，Thorin的结把两人绑在了一起。Thorin狂吼着将一股股浓稠的种子射在Fili体内，带着烫人的温度冲入他最深最敏感的地方。Fili对他的释放毫无办法，挣扎着直到Thorin完全清空，结束炽热的喷射。不过那东西并没有软倒，就在不久之后它还会苏醒过来，释放更多的种子。至于现在，Thorin只是感到餍足，逼人的情欲终于迟钝。

他重新笼罩住Fili，两人身上都汗水淋漓，还粘着各种体液。他拥着Fili一起翻身侧卧下，这样才能好好搂住他，毕竟他的结还卡在Fili里面。不论刚才还是现在，那东西一直抵在Fili的前列腺上，害得男孩忍不住想哭，Thorin花了些力气把他牢牢按在怀里，脸磨蹭了一会儿，让他安静下来。

床榻陷了陷，Kili从另一边爬上来加入他们。Thorin没有制止。他们共同拥有了这个Omega。Kili率先完成交合，Thorin用结将两人的种子封堵在Fili体内。

Kili一刻也没有躲闪Thorin观望的眼神，欺身深吻着Fili的嘴唇。Omega马上就要睡着了，但他依旧默许地张开嘴。后来Kili也躺了下来，手脚和自己舅舅跟哥哥的缠在一块儿。

狂热已经过去，宁静像张毯子似的裹了回来。情热迟早是要掉头杀个回马枪，周期周而复始。不过直到那时为止，他们还会同塌而眠，引颈交缠。

 

【END】


End file.
